


I Like Me Better When I’m With You

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Changkyun loves his Hoseokie-hyung.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. I Missed You Today (But Don’t Tell The Others)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little teensy fic I wrote after chatting with a friend on twitter. Tagged for smut (chapter 2!)

The moon began to climb in the sky and Hoseok decided it was time to slink out of his bedroom and make a late-night snack for the others before they were due back at the apartment from their schedule. 

He slowly swayed along to the lo-fi playlist he’d made ages ago at Minhyuk’s request - the memory of how the younger boy had begged him to make it made him laugh. It was all they listened to, when they were too tired to speak and just wanted to rest before the daylight came and smacked them across the face, rushing in. 

Eventually, Hoseok heard the familiar chorus of voices clamouring around the entrance, and his smile grew. Carefully turning down the stovetop so the ramen wouldn’t boil over, he went to greet them at the door. “Honey, we’re home!” Jooheon cooed happily, pressing a cute, loud kiss against Hoseok’s cheek. 

“How was practice?” Hoseok asked, the smallest touch of a nagging sadness - or was it jealousy? perhaps - in his voice. “I made food,” he added, taking their gym bags and ushering everyone inside. 

They ate together, talked of nothing and everything at once. When it was clear they were too tired to continue, Hyunwoo ushered everyone to bed. Hoseok retired to his room, the smell of Jooheon’s cologne still clinging to his skin where he’d been kissed. It made him smile. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard his door creek open ever so slowly; even in the dark, he knew who it was.

“Kyun,” he smiled, “come sleep with me,” he shifted in bed and made room for the younger man. Changkyun wordlessly complied, and instinctively curled into the older man’s arms, breathing in deeply. “What’s wrong, baby?” Hoseok asked, combing his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. 

“Nothing, Seokie-hyung,” Changkyun lied. Hoseok gave him a look, and he knew that he’d better tell the truth. “It’s just... rehearsals and tapings are so empty now,” he explained, allowing Hoseok to pepper soft kisses all over his forehead and cheeks as he spoke. “It would have been better,” he sighed, looking into Hoseok’s eyes, “it would have been better if you were there.” 

Hoseok’s heart ached a little at that. “Soon, Kyunie,” he reassured. “Soon, we’ll announce it.”

“When, hyung?” His voice was small, pleading; his eyes sparkled with unfallen tears. “I want you back  _now.”_

“I’m right here, baby,” Hoseok reassured him, curling their bodies closer. “I’m right here,” he kissed him then, slowly. “Do you want me to prove it to you?” He smiled against Changkyun’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun playfully bit Hoseok’s lip. “Show me, hyung.” 

Another kiss. 


	2. Lay Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw! be warned!

“I’m right here, baby,” Hoseok reassured him, curling their bodies closer. “I’m right here,” he kissed him then, slowly. “Do you want me to prove it to you?” He smiled against Changkyun’s lips.

“Yeah,” Changkyun playfully bit Hoseok’s lip. “Show me, hyung.”

Another kiss.

Something in the way Hoseok held Changkyun’s face in his hands as they kissed made the rapper want to cry; and in the still of the night, he allowed himself a moment of weakness and let glittering tears fall. Hoseok wipes Changkyun’s cheeks lovingly, carefully; he kissed down where the salty tears had made a gleaming trail along his soft cheeks. “Please, don’t cry,” Hoseok’s voice was made low with heartache. “Don’t cry, baby.”

Changkyun sniffled and drew the older man in close, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m not sad,” he tried to explain, his own voice a weak whisper. “Not really, not any more. I’m just... I’m so tired of having to hide you away from the world. I want us to be seven again, proudly.” He looked at Hoseok then, eyes serious. “You’re mine, Seokie-hyung,” he kissed him again. “And I want to sing by your side again.”

“We will, Kyunie,” Hoseok’s heart ached to hear how sweetly Changkyun spoke of him. “Will you settle for laying by my side, tonight?” He asked, slowly rolling his hips against Changkyun’s and forcing a gentle groan from the rapper’s lips. “It’s just you and me here,” he soothed, hands curling through his hair. “We make our own kind of pretty music together, don’t we baby?”

Changkyun grinned, a hand moving below the elastic of Hoseok’s boxer’s waistband. “Okay, Seokie-hyung,” he played along. “What kind of song do you want to sing now...?” He nipped at Hoseok’s lower lip, and the older man let a satisfied exhalation slip from them.

Changkyun grinned, baring his pretty teeth and pretended to think. “Make me cry out your name, hyung...” he tugged on the elastic of Hoseok’s boxers. The vocalist let him tease the sensitive skin of his Adonis belt, a shiver travelling through him. “Sing with me...” Changkyun’s long, delicate fingers slipped below the elastic and traced a teasing line down the length of Hoseok’s hardness. Hoseok hissed sharply, a grin widening on his lips. Seeing permission in the older man’s eyes, he kept going; Hoseok rolled his hips in time with Changkyun’s movements, grinding against the rapper’s thigh.

“You want me, Kyunie?” Hoseok breathed against Changkyun’s cheek, hands traveling under the rapper’s shirt, making him squirm in delight. Hoseok coaxed the shirt through his arms and over his head, tossing it to the floor. He marvelled at how defined Changkyun’s muscles had become. “You look so _pretty,_ lying here,” he kissed down the rapper’s neck and pressed lingering kisses to the olive skin of his chest. “So pretty, just for me.”

Changkyun blushed at the comment despite himself, and snaked his arms around Hoseok’s tiny waist - he loved how slight his waist was, compared to the rest of him; it made him feel almost breakable, delicate, in his hands. He ran his fingers up and down the smooth, warm skin of Hoseok’s strong back, occasionally digging his nails in when Hoseok bit and sucked against his neck. With a sharp intake of breath, he rolled his hips into Hoseok’s.

“Hyung,  please,”  he almost begged, his voice a pretty whimper. “Don’t tease me...” he took Hoseok’s chin in his hand and kissed him, all strong tongue and purposeful teeth. Hoseok grinned.

The older man slipped Changkyun’s boxers off in a smooth motion, falling to the floor to join his long-forgotten shirt. Hoseok parted Changkyun’s smooth, sleekly muscular thighs lovingly, kissing down from his knees. He was already painfully hard, and Hoseok did not want to tease his maknae any more - licking his pretty, full lips, he took him in his mouth at last, and couldn’t help the flush of pride that bloomed in his cheeks at the sound of relief that spilled from Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun clutched at the sheets and rolled his hips, eyes heavy lidded with desire.

“Hyung...” Changkyun hissed through bared teeth, his free hand pulling at the older man’s black hair. “Please... I don’t want to come like this...” the pair locked eyes, and Hoseok knew what he really wanted. He slowly, teasingly slid up Changkyun’s throbbing heat with one last flick of his tongue, and it made Changkyun shiver.

“I know, baby,” Hoseok kissed back up towards Changkyun’s neck, spreading his thighs apart with a strong, steady, familiar hand. “I know what you really need,” he grinned, and kissed the rapper slowly, lovingly. With his free hand he reached over towards his bedside table and felt for the familiar bottle, and clicked the cap open with a practiced thumb. Warming the lubricant between his fingers, he teased Changkyun’s entrance, making his maknae squirm in delightful anticipation beneath him. “You’re so  _ pretty,”  _ he cooed as he slowly worked him open. “So pretty, my Changkyunie...” the young man blushed at the praise, though it wasn’t the first time he’d been called pretty by Hoseok before; he still loved it. Hoseok felt Changkyun relax around his fingers as he methodically moved them in and out - Changkyun rolled his hips in time with Hoseok’s fingers and began to whimper, wanting to be filled. The rapper reached out and grasped for Hoseok’s arm, his eyes begging for more. Hoseok loved that look; and if he were honest, he was desperate to give his maknae what he needed. He took himself in his hand at last and groaned at the feeling of his own touch, his length painfully hard.

Pressing the tip against Changkyun’s hole, he smoothed a reassuring hand across the rapper’s belly, grounding him as he eased himself inside. Changkyun cried out at the feeling of finally being filled, and his whole body shook with shivers of delight.  


“Seokie-hyung...!” He groaned, mouth contorted in a perfect O, a desirous grin quickly melting across his flushed face and his pretty canines glinting in the light of the bedside lamp. Hoseok carefully lifted one of Changkyun’s legs and rested his ankle against his shoulder, spreading the rapper further and sending electric pulses through his body. He kissed along Changkyun’s ankle where he could reach, his thrusts going deeper each time and his eyes trained on the younger man beneath him, watched as he clutched the sheets and threw his head back against the pillow, rolling his hips as his body begged for more.

Hoseok remarked then just how much older Changkyun seemed now, how his body had changed in the last months - he’d been spending more time in the gym, any excuse to be by his side when they could not be together in public; where he was once slim and delicate, he was now defined and strong; every inch of him was beautiful, and Hoseok desperately wanted him to know that. He slipped Changkyun’s ankle from his shoulder and pulled him up by his arms, making the younger man gasp. He guided Changkyun towards the edge of the bed where he moved to sit, now, and helped the rapper ease himself down on his cock. He wrapped his strong, muscled arms around Changkyun’s slim waist and they built up a steady rhythm once more.

Changkyun wrapped his arms loosely around Hoseok’s neck and his fingers laced themselves through his black hair, pulling in time with the movements of his hips. He devoured Hoseok’s lips; they kissed as though each other’s lips were the one thing keeping them alive - it was messy and desperate and perfect, and when Changkyun pulled hard at Hoseok’s hair to reveal his porcelain neck to bite, Hoseok could only growl in want. He didn’t care if Changkyun left a mark; the right amount of concealer covered a multitude of sins, after all. At the feeling of Changkyun’s teeth against his skin, Hoseok moaned, his strong hands gripping the rapper’s thighs as he guided him up and down. He ran his hands up Changkyun’s back and up to his hair, and pulled gently, releasing his lips from his neck so they could look into each other’s eyes.  


“You are...” Hoseok panted, pressing their foreheads together, “you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met...” he kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip. “Don’t ever leave my side...” he kissed along Changkyun’s jawline and down his neck, biting and sucking at the tender, pale skin.

“I won’t ever, ever leave you, hyung,” Changkyun breathed, his voice catching in his throat, too overcome by pleasure to speak up properly. “Don’t you ever leave my side again...” he kissed him then, all sure tongue and pretty teeth.

“Come for me, Kyunie...” he wrapped a free hand around Changkyun’s neglected, twitching member - the contact made Changkyun loll his head back against his shoulders, his Adam’s Apple shuddering. Hoseok pumped him slowly, agonizingly slow - Changkyun felt like he would pass out from overstimulation; Hoseok inside of him; his hand around his cock, his teeth against his neck. The room spun around them, the smell of perfume and sweat and sex making them both dizzy. Changkyun could only grunt in compliance, and he felt himself spill over Hoseok’s strong fingers - he collapsed against Hoseok’s chest, hips still rolling as if entirely out of his control. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist once more, guiding his hips and slamming into him faster, faster, until at last he was at his limit. With one last, throaty groan ripping through him, he came inside the panting rapper; the pair slowed their movements, heads resting against each other’s shoulders that now glistened with a thin film of sweat. They held each other’s bodies and gaze, panting devolving into breathy, exhausted, loving laughter. Hoseok gently swiped Changkyun’s sweat-matted fringe from his forehead and kissed him there.

After a moment, Changkyun was at last able to speak, though his voice had been made raspy. “I mean it, Seokie-hyung,” he said, locking eyes with the older man. “Don’t you dare ever leave my side again,” he smiled, flicking Hoseok’s bare chest. “Promise me for real that you’ll be with me forever. That...” he thought for a moment. “Promise me that no matter what, we’re seven from now on.”

Hoseok pretended to think for a beat before kissing Changkyun’s nose. “I promise,” he kissed him softly. “I love you, Kyunie.”

“I love you more, hyung.”

“Impossible.”   
  


Another kiss. 


End file.
